All Along
by Ash M. Knight
Summary: Ruby coaxes her friend Regina into a competition to see who can get the most dates in a month, but things take an interesting turn when Ruby realizes who she really wants. One-shot. RedQueen.
Ruby Lucas had no problems challenging the Evil Queen. To her, she might have been royalty, but she certainly wasn't above being teased.

"No way, hot shot," she taunted the woman. "I don't believe you've ever been with a woman."

"I certainly have," the queen scoffed. "But that's none of your business."

"C'mon, Gina. We're pals, right? We're both misunderstood creatures of habit who happen to have a dark side. Let me in on your secret."

"If I did that, it wouldn't be a secret."

"Aww. Don't be like that."

"Well, what about you then?"

"What about me?"

Ruby blinked a few times, staring blankly at the mayor.

"Surely, you've been with a woman."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, come on, Red. You're as gay as they come. The way you look at women?"

"I beg your pardon, ma'am, but I look at women with respect!"

At this, they both burst out laughing, to the point where Ruby doubled over and put her hand on the woman's shoulder. The touch was unfamiliar, but it was warming, so the normally reserved mayor allowed it.

"You look at women like they're a piece of meat," Regina finally said, wiping a stray tear from her eye and the smirk off her face.

"Whatever. Anyway, I bet you I've dated more women than you."

"Irrelevant."

"How is it irrelevant?"

"How is it not?"

"I bet I can get more dates in the next month than you."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I bet I can go on more dates in the next thirty days than you, starting today."

"That's ridiculous. Why would I ever accept such a ludicrous, barbaric challenge?"

"Hmm. Good point. I guess you wouldn't, if you knew you were gonna lose."

"Pardon me, Miss Lucas, but I can assure you that I'm exceptionally skilled with women. It's all about class, not objectifying them, and _not_ being crude."

"Nah," Ruby laughed. "It's all about flattery. Chicks dig it. Everyone loves to be complimented. You feed a chick's ego, and she's all yours. Not to mention, you flash a bit of leg, just like with a guy, and they go wild. That's my secret."

"Your secret is to show more skin?"

"My secret is that women are dogs, just like men are. Deep down, everyone just wants to get laid."

"Good _lord,_ you are vulgar, Miss Lucas."

"Hey, just sayin' it like it is."

"Sure you are."

"So are we doing this or what?"

"Absolutely not."

"You scared?"

"Of course not! It's just ridiculous and disrespectful!"

"What? How?"

"To use people like pawns in a game, just to score points? Are you kidding me?"

"I told you," Red protested. "Everyone just wants to get laid."

"Some people," Regina countered, "are looking for a stable, committed relationship."

Ruby laughed at this and shook her head, saying, "God, you're a riot. You sound like Snow and Charming. Don't make me puke, alright? Keep that mushy shit to yourself. If you're looking for happy ever after, good for you, but don't push your fairytale ending on me. I don't believe in that shit."

" _Don't_ tell me I sound like them," the queen snarled. "That's both offensive and repulsive."

"Anyway, the game still works out. Just pretend you're speed dating to find your Princess Charming."

"I think not."

"Why? Better now than later."

"Love should come to you. You shouldn't have to hunt it down."

"Damn, lady," the younger woman laughed. "You need to get laid."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, you heard me, Regina. You need some action _pronto._ " Finally, the woman looked shocked and found herself at a loss for words, so Ruby added, "Are we on, or not?"

"No!"

"You are scared. You're just too chicken to ask anyone on a date in the first place, I bet."

"That's ridiculous! I'll have you know that I-"

"Good. Then we're on."

"Ruby!"

"Bet you can't do it."

"Fine," the queen spat. "We have a deal. August 31st, the person with the most dates wins. And they have to be with _different_ people. No double dating."

"Sounds like a plan! Well, better get going. Certainly wouldn't want to lose to a queen, now would I?"

Smiling brightly, the woman turned and went back into the diner to finish the rest of her shift. Regina followed her inside, sitting down at a booth in the back of the room and looking around.

 _Jesus,_ she groaned silently. _Talk about lack of selection. Back in Fairy Tale Land-_

Just then, a young blonde walked in and sat down at the booth in front of her. She was certainly attractive. Regina swallowed thickly. This was going to be a long month, but there was no way in hell she was going to lose to _Red,_ of all people. Sure, the woman was stunning, and could probably have any woman in Storybrooke, but the queen had her own ways of capturing hearts.

Just as she was about to stand up and make a move, Ruby, in full waitress uniform, approached the table with a sultry smile.

"Good afternoon, sugar," she said with a wink. "What can I getcha?"

The queen rolled her eyes. So that was a no go. Ruby obviously had that one in the bag. She watched as the woman leaned over the table to point at the menu in order to make a recommendation to the blonde, exposing even more of her cleavage. _Real classy, Ruby,_ she sighed to herself. _That should be considered cheating._ But maybe Ruby was right. Maybe people really were just looking for a quick fuck. This prospect certainly brought a raincloud over her day, given that her usual approach – not that she _usually_ made moves on women – was simply to charm them. Ruby obviously used both charm and her physical appearance to captivate her woman.

With another sigh, Regina looked down at her cup of tea. It was cold. When she looked back up, Ruby was leaving the woman's check, and in return, she was passed a napkin with numbers on it. No doubt the woman's phone number. _Dammit,_ Regina cursed. _That was quick._ Frustrated by the woman's victory, she waved the woman over and paid her bill.

"Hey, sourpuss," Ruby said, noting the queen's melancholy demeanor. "You a sore loser or something?"

Regina shook her head, stood up, and pushed past the beautiful young woman, then left the diner without another word.

Four days later, the two met at Regina's place to compare notes.

"Two dates already," Ruby said proudly, pushing a piece of paper with two phone numbers on it across the table in Regina's direction. "What ya got so far?"

"One," the mayor sighed heavily. "This is ridiculous. I don't like treating women like prizes to be won."

"Then treat them like people to make sweet, sweet love to."

"Ruby!"

"Just saying."

"Are you actually sleeping with these people?"

"Well, not the two I've seen so far, but why not? Everybody wants to-"

"-Get laid. I know."

Regina rolled her eyes and looked away.

"So who'd you get anyway?" Red finally asked, breaking the silence.

"The girl who works at the flower shop downtown."

"Ooooh," Ruby cooed. "She's cute! You guys get it on or what?"

"Ruby!"

"Well, did you?"

"No."

"Too bad. You really coulda used an emotional boost."

"Shut up, Red."

"Seriously!"

"Seriously. Shut your muzzle, wolf."

"Ooooh, somebody's grumpy!"

The queen contained her anger no longer, and quickly reached out to shove the woman to the side. Ruby just laughed and sat upright, leaning into the mayor's shoulder in return.

"Anyway, so what if you're winning so far? We've still got 27 days left."

"Yep. So you better get going."

With that, Ruby stood and left the Mills residence feeling triumphant.

They met again a few days later, and Regina was in a slightly better mood.

"Well, well, well," Red greeted her with a smile, immediately seeing the queen's brightened demeanor. "Aren't we chipper this evening?"

"Two more," the queen announced proudly, walking into the living room where she sat down on the couch.

Ruby joined her and passed her notepad over and nodded her head, saying, "Two more for me too."

"Who'd you get?"

"That chick from the gas station, and the receptionist at the Inn."

"Nice."

"What about you?"

"Belle's assistant librarian and one of the waitresses at the Italian place."

"Damn! Isn't Casey kind of young for you?"

"Wow, Ruby! Rude!"

"How'd it go, anyway?"

"With Casey, or with the librarian?"

"Both."

"Casey was immature and a little bit rude. She drank too much and wanted me to go back to her place."

"Did you?"

"I walked her home, yes, but I didn't stay."

"Well, why not?"

"Because she was drunk, Ruby! Drunk sex isn't consensual sex."

"Nah, I know. I was just playing."

"How were your dates?"

"Tell me about the librarian first."

"Actually… She was very sweet and polite. She wants to see me again."

"Doesn't count."

"I know it doesn't count, Ruby, but that doesn't mean I'm going to tell her no."

"Ooooh," Ruby laughed. "You liiiike her."

"She was nice."

"Lots of people are nice. She's hot, though, too. Maybe I'll give her a try."

"Hey, no way! I already had her!"

"No rules about that."

"Fuck off! You're kidding me!"

"Nope. Not kidding. No rules about dating the same people."

"Fine. Maybe I'll just go for Belle, then."

"Whoa, dude. I've had my eye on her since she first showed up. Don't even think about it."

"No rules about that," the queen mocked, a smirk growing over her lips.

"Fuck you, mate. Not cool."

"What can I say? She's gorgeous. And classy. And smart. She's exactly my type."

"You know what?" Ruby spat, standing up. "You can have her, but I'm going for Emma."

"Hey, wait a second. I-"

"Nope. Swan is mine."

With that, Ruby left the mansion on Mifflin Street and dialed the sheriff's number as soon as she got back to her apartment.

"Hey, Em," she said into the phone. "I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Yeah?" the woman replied, sounding unfazed.

"Yeah. I was thinking… You wanna meet up at the Rabbit Hole for drinks tomorrow?"

"Sure. Sounds good. We gonna play who gets the first number, or what?"

"Um… Actually… I was kind of thinking… Uh… Maybe it would be just us?"

"Oh! Oh, Ruby… I don't know…"

"Nah, it's cool. I shouldn't have asked."

"I just… I don't want to ruin our friendship, you know?"

"Yeah… Yeah, I get it."

 _Typical line,_ the brunette was thinking. _So lame._

"You know what?" Emma said suddenly. "Fuck it. Take me out for a drink, dammit."

Ruby grinned.

"You got it, babe. Tomorrow at eight."

"See you there."

After a few drinks, the two were tipsy, and Ruby's inhibitions dropped enough to lean closer to the blonde, under their shoulders were brushing as they sat at the bar.

"You look great," she muttered in the woman's ear, tucking a few strands of stray hair behind it.

Emma turned even redder than the alcohol had already made her and turned to look at Ruby.

"You too, Rubes."

"You wanna get out of here?" the brunette asked softly, her hand resting on the sheriff's thigh.

Emma, tipsy enough to say yes, but sober enough to doubt herself, hesitated.

"It's alright if you don't want to," Ruby assured her politely. "I'll walk you home, if you'd like."

"That's sweet of you… I think… I think that's probably a good idea. I shouldn't have anymore to drink or I won't be able to make responsible, adult decisions."

Ruby chucked at this and nodded her head, taking the woman's hand and leading her out of the bar. Once they reached Emma's apartment, though, a few blocks away from Ruby's, the blonde hesitated again.

"What's the matter?" Ruby asked, cautiously stepping closer.

"I… I had a really good time tonight."

"Good. I'm glad."

Ruby's smile was contagious, so Emma smiled too. When the brunette made no move to leave, Emma finally spoke.

"Thank you," she said, taking a small step closer, until their bodies were close together.

When Emma's hand subconsciously dropped to Ruby's hip, the brunette felt a surge of desire and had to fight the urge to lean in and claim the blonde's soft pink lips. Luckily for her, Emma made the move, so she didn't have to resist much longer. Their lips moved together slowly, with force, until Emma's hand reached up to tangle through Ruby's smooth, dark hair.

"Come inside," Emma whispered, kissing the warm skin of the woman's cheek.

Ruby, though suddenly feeling a surge of uncertainty, nodded her head and allowed the blonde to pull her up the stairs and into the apartment. Given that her last few dates had been relatively PG-rated and uneventful, containing one chaste kiss on the lips, and one on the cheek, she was feeling overwhelmingly pent up with desire. It didn't help that Emma's body was toned and flawless, and that Ruby had secretly wondered what it would be like to have her in bed since they'd first become friends.

She didn't have to wonder much longer as the sheriff pulled her into the bedroom and pushed her down onto the bed. Before Ruby could say anything else, Emma was fumbling with the button and zipper of her tightly fitting jeans.

"Jesus, girl," the blonde laughed. "How do you get these off?"

Ruby laughed too and said, "Let me do it."

Once her pants were removed, she lifted up her shirt, and Emma did the same, leaving only their underwear in the way. At first, Emma crawled on top of her, straddling her hips, and ran her hands over Ruby's firm abs.

"Exactly what I thought you'd feel like," Emma commented.

Ruby looked surprised and answered, "You've thought about us before?"

"I've thought about this, yeah."

The two paused and looked into each other's eyes.

"Then why haven't we?"

"I dunno. Like I said, I didn't want to ruin our friendship."

"Well, I think we're past that now, and I'd like to think we'll stay friends no matter what happens between us. Yeah?"

Emma nodded, then leaned in and pressed her lips to Ruby's. The kiss deepened, until the blonde let out a soft moan into her partner's mouth. Ruby felt a shiver shoot down her spine and the ache between her legs grow. She didn't break the kiss until Emma began to press her hips downwards, creating a sweet wave of friction that made her moan again.

Ruby's hands slid down the woman's sides, and Emma responded by increasing the passion in her kiss.

When the blonde finally sat up and reached behind her back to remove her bra, Ruby felt a sudden wave of regret. Emma was her best friend. She was beautiful, yes, but the woman was right. Maybe they'd still be friends afterwards, but things would change if they slept together. Things had changed already.

"Emma, wait," she breathed between heated kisses. "You're still tipsy, and… and I think you were right. Maybe we shouldn't do this."

Emma sighed, pushed a shaking hand through her hair, and looked down at the woman beneath her.

"Yeah," she muttered. "You're probably right."

They parted on good terms, but with Ruby feeling blue-balled and still full of pent-up desire.

When she finally collapsed in her bed, the ache was even stronger. She found herself thinking of Emma, and the way the woman's tongue had filled her mouth. The way her moan had sounded. With a heavy sigh, Ruby let her hand slip between her legs as her fingertips stroked her most sensitive area.

"Ugh," she groaned softly, nearing orgasm. "Fuck."

Her thoughts flashed from Emma, to Belle, and then to someone unexpected. The queen appeared behind her eyelids. First, she was alone, lying naked in bed. Then, she was pinning Belle beneath her, fucking her into the mattress. Ruby moaned, imagining the curve of the mayor's bare ass in the air.

"Oh, fuck," she gasped, shocked at how fast she'd reached her peak.

In her mind, she was suddenly on top of Regina, staring down into her chocolate eyes.

"Shit," Ruby whimpered, pushing her fingers as deeply inside herself as they would go as her walls clenched and her orgasm washed over her. "Ughhh. Fuck. Why?" she groaned, rolling over onto her side and regretting her thoughts immediately. "Regina, Ruby? Seriously?"

But as she fell asleep, the thoughts lingered in her mind.

That same day, the queen had had her own adventure. Early that morning, she had arrived at the library and was promptly greeted by the dark-haired librarian, who was wearing a bright smile.

"Good morning, Regina," the woman said happily. "How are you?"

"Just fine, dear," the mayor replied. "And yourself?"

"Oh… A little bored, I suppose. But that's nothing new. Books are really the only things that entertain me. I don't have much of a social life."

 _Perfect,_ Regina was thinking. _Exactly what I needed her to say._

"Well… Would you like to join me for dinner tonight? I'd be happy to have the company of someone intelligent and possessing propriety for a change."

The queen offered a warm smile, and though she was embarrassed and turning slightly red in the cheeks, Belle returned it and nodded her head.

"That would be lovely, Regina, but you really don't have to-"

"I want to."

"Alright. I… I'd love to, then. What time?"

"Six-thirty? I can pick you up here, if you'd like."

"That would be lovely. Thank you so much, Regina. I could really use a friend right now. I get so tired of being by myself here, you know? It gets lonely, even with all the books."

"I understand, dear. But…"

"Hmm?"

"Perhaps, you might not think of this so much as a favor I'm doing for you, but one that you're doing for me?"

"What do you mean?"

Belle tilted her head in confusion.

"Doing me the honor of accompanying me to dinner. It will truly be my pleasure. Don't think of it as a favor."

"Oh! Oh, Regina… That's so sweet…"

"Well… Someone as kind and caring as you deserves something sweet, don't you think?"

Instantly, Belle was blushing as she shook her head in embarrassment.

"Oh, I don't know… I'm not-"

"You are, dear. Anyhow, I'll pick you up at six-thirty, and we'll pick a place to go."

"Should I dress up?" the woman asked shyly. "I mean…"

"Yes. I want to take you somewhere nice."

With a wink and a sly smile, the queen was gone.

That night, she appeared in a little black dress, and was greeted by Belle, who wore one of a similar fit, but in a royal blue color.

"You look lovely," Regina breathed, truly stunned by the woman's radiance. "I…"

"Thank you, Regina. You look… fantastic."

The two shared a nervous smile before the mayor offered her hand and led the woman out to her car. After an elegant meal, Regina brought Belle back to her apartment. Before getting out of the car, though, Belle hesitated and looked into the queen's dark eyes.

"Regina… Tonight was…"

"It was lovely to have your company, Belle. I can't thank you enough."

"No. I should thank you! I haven't been treated like that in such a long time…"

"You deserve to be treated like a princess, my dear."

"Do… Do you want to come inside?"

Regina raised her eyebrows as her heart began to race. _She probably just wants to have a drink,_ she assured herself, then forced to nod.

"Sure."

Once inside, Belle did pour them each another glass of wine, then sat down on the couch.

When Regina made a move to sit in the recliner, the other brunette laughed and said, "Come sit with me. I don't bite."

"Maybe I like it when women bite," the mayor said boldly, sitting beside the blue-eyed beauty.

Belle blushed and looked away, saying nothing. Regina couldn't help but like the effect she was having on the young woman, and the way she was reacting to her flirtatiousness.

"Are you alright?" she asked nervously, after Belle had been quiet for a while.

"I'm… I'm fine. Thank you," the woman replied, finally looking up into the mayor's eyes.

"Are you sure?" Regina pressed, gently tucking a piece of the woman's hair behind her ear.

Belle shivered in reply, and Regina felt the reaction. Her heart raced, enjoying the responsiveness of her date. Rather than nodding or speaking, Belle simply leaned in and pressed her lips to the queen's cheek. She pulled away slowly, but her lips lingered, and Regina could tell that her cheeks were growing warm as a result.

"Can I kiss you?" Belle managed to ask, her voice soft and shy.

Nervous but willing, the mayor nodded her head, then welcomed the brunette's lips as they met her own. The kiss lasted much longer than the woman would have expected, and Belle only pulled away to catch her breath. Slowly, she leaned back until her head was resting on the arm of the couch and gently pulled Regina closer until the woman was leaning over her. She hesitated, but took the hint and kissed the blue-eyed woman again. She was surprised when Belle deepened the kiss and slowly dragged her tongue along the mayor's lower lip in a request for entrance.

The queen allowed it, parting her lips and sliding her tongue over her partner's. The kiss went on for minutes as Belle's hands wandered over her sides, until finally, Regina pulled away.

"Belle… I…" she breathed, her skin burning.

"Is… Is this okay?" the woman asked anxiously, starting to pull away.

"No, sweetheart… It's fine. I just… I haven't… It's been… quite some time since I've…"

"Oh… I… If you don't want-"

"I… I do, Belle…"

Gathering her courage, the mayor leaned in and kissed the woman again, this time with more force, but she pulled away.

"Wait," Belle muttered against the queen's lips. "Bedroom…"

Cheeks as red as they had been all night, Regina slowly moved away, then allowed Belle to help her off the couch and lead her down the hallway into the bedroom. They undressed each other slowly, taking their time with the zippers of their dresses and letting the garments fall to the floor. As Regina climbed into the bed, positioning herself between the woman's legs, Belle reached for her hips and pulled her closer, catching her lips as she leaned in.

"Are you sure this is-" Regina mumbled, but Belle cut her off with her tongue.

As the kiss grew more heated, Regina grew more anxious, but the desire built between her legs as the woman's hands explored her body.

"Belle," Regina whimpered, as the woman's hand slipped between her legs and rubbed her clit through her panties.

The mayor gasped at the stimulation she hadn't felt in years and felt her knees go weak as she melted into her partner, who received her body gladly.

"Take these off," Belle whispered, tugging at the lace waistband of the queen's underwear.

She was nervous, but she did as she was told, then tossed them to the side and carefully removed Belle's panties as well. Once they were completely naked, Belle pulled her back down until their hips were pressed together once again, creating a burst of friction between the younger woman's legs.

At the sound of her whimpering, the mayor blushed, but couldn't help but push into her to earn an even louder sound. Finally, the mayor slipped her hand between the woman's legs and rubbed the nub between them until Belle was gasping for air.

"Regina," she moaned, letting her head fall back on the pillow as her eyes shut. "Please."

The queen shivered at the sound of the plea and gave into the woman's wishes, sliding her fingers into Belle's core, causing her to cry out. Her own slickness continued to build as she felt the younger woman's coat her fingertips.

"Does this feel good?" she asked shyly, curling her fingers forward to stimulate Belle as much as possible.

"Oh, God, Regina…" Belle gasped. "That's it. Right there."

The mayor continued her movements until her partner came, crying out her name as her muscles contracted with full force.

Instead of savoring the moment and looking down at the woman's face, which was twisted in pleasure, Regina found herself shutting her eyes suddenly and picturing Ruby's expression of orgasm as her name passed her lips. Completely ashamed of and surprised by her thoughts, the queen pulled away slowly, her face hot with embarrassment, and climbed off the woman before Belle could pleasure her in return.

"I should go," Regina said softly.

Belle looked slightly horrified as she replied, "But… I… What about… you?"

"I'm… I'm fine. I'm satisfied with pleasing you, dear."

"You don't have to leave, Regina…"

"I really should."

"I'm not going to see you again, am I?" the other brunette sighed heavily, rubbing her temples. "You hated this."

"Belle, _no._ I'd love to see you again. I just… don't want this to get too serious too fast. I'm really not ready to-"

"It's fine," Belle cut her off. "I get it."

"Please don't be upset," the queen sighed, placing her hand on the woman's bare abdomen, which was still warm from their encounter. "I'm just not ready to-"

"Go."

Regina nodded sadly and stood up, quickly dressing herself before leaving the apartment in silence.

Back at her house, she fell into a fitful sleep and dreamt not of the librarian, but of her friend, with whom she'd entered the competition.

The next day, they met up at Regina's place, and Ruby immediately noticed her sullen demeanor.

"What's the matter, Your Majesty?"

"I'm fine," the queen sighed, pushing a hand through her hair.

Ruby knew better.

"No, come on. Tell me. Bad date?"

"Yeah," the woman sighed. "It was kind of a mess." When Ruby nodded her head, but said nothing, Regina continued, "Well, not the whole thing. But the end definitely sucked."

"You get blue-balled?"

"Well, kind of. But she didn't."

Ruby bit her lip, seeing just how disappointed the woman looked, then asked, "Wanna talk about it?"

"I fucked her, and then… I just felt… so… weird. I had to stop."

"Yikes."

"Yeah."

"What happened, though? Why'd it get weird? Did she do something awkward?"

"No… Not really."

Ruby tilted her head in confused and looked into the mayor's dark eyes.

"What's going on, honey? What are you thinking right now?"

She looked reluctant to answer, but she replied, "I'm a mess. I don't know what's wrong with me. She's beautiful. She was naked. She wanted me, and she would've… I…"

"Hey, listen," the younger woman said quickly. "There's nothing wrong with not wanting it."

"But… I did want it. I just… didn't want… her…"

The other brunette raised an inquisitive eyebrow as she examined the woman's expression, then asked, "Who were you thinking about then? I mean… Belle is pretty… I mean… She's gorgeous. I'm having a hard time picturing anyone more desirable."

"Well you go fuck her then!" Regina shouted, shoving her friend away as she stood up from the couch.

"Wait!" Ruby cried. "I didn't mean it like that. I just meant… She's quite the catch." When the mayor didn't look keen to answer, she gently added, "Who's got your heart in a knot, babe? Is it her assistant?"

With a sigh, the older brunette replied, "No. She was lovely, Ruby, but… I just… I don't know. It's been so long since I've let anyone get that close to me. I guess I just got scared."

As Regina lowered her head, Ruby stood up and put her hand on the woman's shoulder, saying, "That's not the whole story. I can tell. What aren't you saying?"

"Don't you ever get tired of just… empty dates? Emotionless physical contact?"

"Well… Now that you mention it… Yeah. But I wasn't about to lose the competition to you."

The queen rolled her eyes and told the woman, "I don't care about the stupid fucking competition anymore, Ruby. You win, okay? This shit makes me feel empty and dirty and…"

"And?"

"I feel like a liar."

"Yeah… I guess it's not the nicest thing for us to do. But it's not like we're totally leading them on. We're attracted to the people we date, right?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"And you are looking for someone to touch your heart, right?"

"Ruby… I think I found that, and I… I thought that was what I wanted… but now…"

Ruby's eyes went wide as she asked, "What are you talking about?"

"I think I found what I wanted, but in the wrong place."

"I don't get it."

The mayor sighed again and sat back down on the couch. How was she supposed to explain?

"Just forget it," she finally said. Upon lifting her head and watching as her friend sat back down beside her, she asked, "So how was your date with Emma?"

Ruby shrugged.

"It was fine."

"Now _you're_ lying."

"It was all wrong. She's funny… She's sexy… I had a great time. But she's my best friend, and as attractive as she is, it was too weird. I walked her back to her place, she invited me in, and I couldn't go through with it."

Regina's eyes widened as she asked, "Really?"

The other brunette nodded her head and replied, "Yeah. She deserves better anyway."

"Red… That's a terrible thing to say. Emma would be lucky to have a lover like you."

Laughing, her friend shot back, "Yeah, right, Your Majesty. You don't have to lie to me and stroke my ego."

"I wasn't. I meant it. Belle might be a catch, Ruby, but so are you."

The younger brunette looked surprised, hearing the seriousness in the mayor's voice.

"I'm…" she started, but couldn't finish.

"You're beautiful, Red. Smart. Funny. You might be a sarcastic pain in the ass, but you're… you're wonderful."

"A sarcastic pain in the ass, huh?" Ruby laughed, earning a small smile from the queen. She leaned in a little closer, tucking away some of the hair that had fallen into Regina's eyes when she'd looked down, and added, "You love it."

When the mayor's eyes met hers, they were surprisingly bright.

"I do," she confessed.

When her hand moved up and covered Ruby's, pressing it lightly against her cheek, the woman's heart seemed to hiccup and sputter like an old car barely starting up. _What the hell are we doing?_ she was thinking. The queen's thoughts were much in the same vein.

"Regina…" Ruby said slowly, savoring the taste of the woman's name on her lips as her hand slid slowly down her neck and landed on her shoulder while Regina's hand dropped to her side. When the mayor was silent, the younger brunette suddenly blurted, "What did you mean earlier, about finding what you wanted in the wrong place?"

For the first time that night, the queen looked embarrassed – ashamed, even – as she replied, "I was thinking about someone else while I was fucking her. I never should have touched her like that, but it… it just happened… and I _so_ regret it, but I can't take it back, and I…"

"Regina. It's okay. You're overthinking this."

"I hurt her. She…"

"She'll understand." Once again, the mayor went silent, so Ruby pressed, "Who were you thinking about?"

For whatever reason, she was nervous to hear the answer.

Reluctantly, Regina looked back up into her friend's eyes and bit her lip. The words wouldn't come out, but her eyes were burning with passion. She couldn't help but stare at the curve of the woman's lips and the brightness in her eyes. Ruby was staring back at her, eyes glued to the way the queen's teeth bit down into her lower lip.

"Gina…"

 _Hmm?_ Regina thought in her head, but forgot to respond out loud. Ruby took the lack of protest as fuel for her courage and reached out her hand, brushing her thumb over the woman's lips. The mayor felt the shiver run all the way down to her core. Unable to reply but desperate to communicate something – anything – Regina leaned in slightly and put her hand on the woman's knee. This Ruby received as a welcomed invitation, and she moved in slowly until their lips were nearly touching.

"Can I kiss you?" Ruby finally whispered, after what seemed like ages of frozen silence.

Instead of answering – she found that her vocabulary was completely missing at that point – Regina simply pressed their lips together. The kiss burned hotter, until the mayor was lying down on the couch, pressed against the cushions by Ruby's body, and each of them was struggling for breath.

"Red… Fuck," Regina gasped, tilting her head back as the woman's lips found the pulse point of her neck.

Suddenly, Ruby was pulling away.

"Gina… I'm sorry," she started, her voice hurried and pressured. "I'm sorry I started this stupid competition. If I'd known that you were what I wanted, I never would have-"

"What?" Regina asked, staring blankly.

"I… I want… you…"

"Ruby, I…"

"Not Emma. Not anyone else. You." When Regina just continued to stare at her in disbelief, she added, "And I don't want to share."

Finally, the mayor replied, "You don't have to."

Ruby felt her body flood with relief, and then with heat. She ached to feel the queen's skin against her own, to pull sounds from the woman that she'd never made before, to kiss her in all the sweetest places. All she could do, though, was kneel between the brunette's legs and gaze down at her longingly, too hesitant and surprised to move.

"Come here," the queen commanded, once she'd realized that her friend was too nervous to take the next step.

Ruby obeyed and leaned in, and Regina pulled her down further by the collar of her shirt until their lips were locked again.

After a long, heated kiss, Regina whispered, "I want you too."

The first layer of their clothing disappeared rapidly, but once they were down to their underwear, their pace immediately slowed.

Ruby's hands trailed over Regina's sides, over and over before she moved her hands to the clasp of the woman's black lace bra and asked, "Is this okay? Do you want to stop?"

"Yes. No," Regina blurted quickly, exasperated by the effort of speaking through panting breaths. "Yes, this is okay. No, don't stop…"

Eventually, they were naked, and Ruby's fingertips were drawing a line from the space between the mayor's breasts all the way down past her navel. Her other hand reached up and began to gently twist one of the woman's nipples between her fingers, causing Regina to gasp at the sensation.

"You okay?" Ruby asked anxiously, looking down at the pleasured expression on the queen's face.

When she nodded, the younger woman continued, using lighter touches over Regina's abdomen, but harder ones to stimulate the woman's nipple.

"Ruby… Please," the mayor finally whimpered, subconsciously lifting her hips. "I…"

"I want to feel all of you," Ruby whispered. "Every inch of you." Regina groaned at the words as they sent heat throughout her body, particularly between her legs, so the green-eyed woman added, "And taste you."

"Oh, God," Regina moaned. "Please."

As soon as Ruby leaned in, her lips latched on to the nipple she'd unintentionally been neglecting, and her fingers tightened their grip on the other. The mayor cried out her name before reaching down and tangling her fingers roughly through the brunette's long locks of hair. This only served to intensify the longing in the younger woman, so she bit down gently, earning a soft cry from her partner.

Then, her tongue made its journey all the way down the mayor's torso, until it reached the woman's clit. Her tongue made a few slow movements, which was all it took to make the queen cry out again, this time at a higher volume. With expert skill, Ruby worked her into a frenzy, until she was gasping and crying out her name with every perfectly timed stroke of her tongue.

When she came, she came hard, and Ruby grinned as she resurfaced with her lips covered in Regina's arousal. The mayor blushed when she saw the shimmer of her own juices on her new lover's lips.

"That was…" she started, but Ruby crawled on top of her and hovered her lips over the queen's.

"Do you want to taste yourself on me?" the younger woman husked, stroking the other brunette's hair out of her face.

Regina parted her lips to speak, but found no words coming out. Instead, she leaned in and licked the woman's lips clean. When the kiss was over, the mayor's head fell back against the couch as she let out a long, contented sigh.

"Oh, my God," she breathed. "Red…"

"I like when you moan my name," Ruby told her with a smirk. "It's sexy."

"Yeah?" Regina teased. "Does it get you off?" When her lover nodded, she added, "I think it's my turn to make you moan, dear."

Ruby's orgasm ended in a series of gasped, breathless profanities, as well as multiple uses of the queen's name. Regina found that it was, in fact, sexy to hear her name on the beautiful woman's lips, and hearing it moaned in a desperate wave of ecstasy was even better.

"I think I'm done dating for a while," Ruby joked as she pulled Regina into her arms. "I'm pretty sure that nothing could be more satisfying than that."

"I think you're right, darling," the queen told her, kissing her cheek. "I think you're exactly what I needed all along."


End file.
